


Earth Tech

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Pidge present Allura an Earthian gadget for earthy delights.





	Earth Tech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestivali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/gifts).



The princess’s face, already flush, glowed with enchantment as Pidge handed over the gadget. 

“You sure this won’t hurt?” she asked as she studied the vibrator, turning it around in her hand. It had taken Pidge a while to make a replica of the Earthian tech. _Had to_. Alteans, despite all their advanced technology, weren’t the the sort to enjoy it on their persons. 

Pidge snuggled closer to Allura under the covers, kissing up her naked arm as she did. “Oh, we’ll both be screaming, but it’ll be out of joy.” 

Allura’s delighted laughter was one of her sweetest reward.


End file.
